meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 006c
10:53:59 PM Josie: Bellamy: You learned nothing whatever of use? How very aggravating. 10:54:25 PM Karid: "No. Though if we analyze what it said it may give us something. Who knows." 10:54:33 PM Karid: "It was taunting us mainly." 10:54:49 PM Josie: Bellamy: Perhaps we can get a different one next time. I don't really have control over that; whatever comes, comes. 10:55:07 PM Karid: Karid nods 10:55:14 PM Karid: "Hopefully we will not need to do it again though." 10:55:23 PM Karid: "You could have been killed. Those were not small wounds." 10:55:33 PM Karid: "Look at the blood on you and you can see for yourself." 10:56:03 PM Josie: Bellamy shrugs. "It is always a risk. I've tried to strangle myself with my clothing at least a few times--it's better not to wear any at all." 10:56:29 PM Karid: "...if it is a danger to you..." *his face twists* "...perhaps you should not..." 10:56:55 PM Karid: "You also might want to file your nails down." 10:57:07 PM Josie: Bellamy: It's only nudity; it's not inherently sexual. 10:57:11 PM Karid: "They helped it cut into you." 10:57:44 PM Karid: "..I am a priest, I am -forbidden- to see such things unless I am baptizing a newborn..." 10:57:56 PM Josie: Bellamy: However do you bathe? 10:58:09 PM Karid: "...my -own- body is an exception, obviously." 10:58:55 PM Josie: Bellamy: Why? It's no different than anyone else's. 11:00:02 PM Josie: She looks at Karid. "... not substantially, in any case." 11:02:10 PM Karid: "It is...an intimate thing. You must be willing to know someone as well as you know yourself..." 11:02:54 PM Karid: "I am a priest and confessor, and therefore must know a little about everyone. I am celibate because I must save space to spread among many people, rather than focus so much on one." 11:03:30 PM Josie: Bellamy: And you think I don't do the same? 11:03:46 PM Karid: "That is not how it works among my people..." 11:03:52 PM Karid: "It isn't so...casual." 11:03:56 PM Karid: "It is a deeper thing." 11:05:20 PM Josie: Bellamy: It's not casual for me either. It's a sacred rite, not to be undertaken lightly nor without thoughtful consent of all participants. 11:05:53 PM Karid: "For my people it signifies a life bond though." 11:06:23 PM Karid: "You and that person are, for all intents and purposes, considered to be one in the eyes of the church." 11:06:58 PM Josie: Bellamy: We have different kinds of bonds. All persist, but not all are of the same kind. 11:07:26 PM Karid: "That...is simply not how it works among my people. I fail to understand." 11:08:30 PM Josie: Bellamy: The land is linked to its people; the goddess is linked to her people. The bonds remain even after the physical link is gone; we link the people to the goddess and her church. 11:09:28 PM Karid: "So they marry the...goddess?" 11:10:12 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. 11:10:52 PM Karid: Karid blinks 11:11:00 PM Karid: "That is..." 11:11:08 PM Karid: "...odd. Interesting." 11:11:11 PM Josie: Bellamy opens her door and you help her into her room! ... now you're alone with a naked girl talking about sex. ... but in a very matter-of-fact, not-in-the-least-bit-sexual kind of way. 11:11:11 PM Karid: "But...odd." 11:11:28 PM Josie: Bellamy: Now you see why I find your point of view to be odd. Almost blasphemous. 11:11:56 PM Karid: "And now you see why I think the same of yours. But...there are many gods, yes?" 11:12:13 PM Karid: "Were a fight to be started over differences with each one there would be no more mortal races." 11:13:20 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. And your actions show your mettle in any case. Besides, our beliefs are not so very far divergent. We agree sex is not to be undertaken lightly, nor for ... the wrong reasons, shall we say. 11:13:46 PM Karid: "Yes, we can both agree Ulisse is...misguided. Let us put it that way." 11:14:56 PM Josie: Bellamy: I'm less tactful than you. I would say appalling. 11:15:18 PM Josie: She sits in front of a mirror and scrubs the blood off herself. 11:16:36 PM Karid: "I do not think he is truly a bad man...I have talked with him." 11:16:47 PM Karid: "He strikes me as more...disillusioned." 11:17:08 PM Josie: Bellamy: A lack of teaching. 11:17:16 PM Karid: "Precisely." 11:18:13 PM Josie: After the blood is off she puts on a robe. 11:18:44 PM Josie: Bellamy: This place badly needs the gods, I will say that for it. 11:18:46 PM | Edited 11:18:52 PM Karid: "I have been thinking of perhaps trying to teach him a few things...I do not think he would be open to it at first though." 11:19:01 PM Karid: "And I agree wholeheartedly there." 11:20:06 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... I wondered about you at first, but now... I think I am very glad you're here. 11:20:31 PM Karid: "...the same to you." 11:20:58 PM Josie: She smiles, stands up, and curtseys deeply. 11:21:07 PM Karid: Karid bows back 11:21:29 PM Josie: Bellamy: I think I shall rest now. Thank you for your help. 11:21:52 PM Karid: "It was no trouble, Bellamy. Rest well, you may well need it." 11:22:08 PM Josie: She nods, and slips into bed, still wearing the robe. 11:22:22 PM Karid: Karid shuts her door quietly and leaves 11:23:28 PM Josie: *nodnod* Going anywhere else? 11:23:49 PM Karid: Karid shall look for the rest of the group...whereever they wandered off to... 11:24:36 PM Josie: You can hear voices in the kitchen, or down the hall, Ulisse and Arwen are sitting in the hallway. 11:24:46 PM Josie: And there's a rumbly noise from Caspar's room. 11:25:00 PM Karid: (( ..actually, has anyone even let the servants back in yet? )) 11:25:21 PM Josie: Nnnnope, not really. You're not too sure where Lissa stomped off to. 11:25:37 PM Karid: Karid will go look for them to tell them they can come back... 11:27:10 PM Josie: You go past Caspar's room; the door is open and you see that his room has been completely destroyed. 11:27:25 PM Karid: Karid blinks and looks in 11:27:31 PM Karid: "Hello? Caspar?" 12:34:25 AM Josie: You staying up for a bit? We can keep goin' if you want, or stop. 12:34:41 AM Karid: Yeah, I'm stayin' up a while )) 12:34:45 AM Karid: NOt even tired right now )) 12:35:19 AM Josie: You head to the Hard Times! 12:35:52 AM Josie: It's a cool place. You do spot Lissa at the bar, looking quite grumpy, but before you can get to her Ulisse taps you on the shoulder. "Excuse me." 12:37:20 AM Karid: "..hrm?" 12:37:47 AM Josie: Ulisse: I'd like to speak with you alone for a moment. If you don't object. 12:38:27 AM Karid: "...very well." 12:39:54 AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I find you very interesting and also problematic. There's a small restaurant across from the back of the Lario Zoo, meet me there in fifteen minutes. 12:41:03 AM Karid: "Alright." 12:41:18 AM Josie: It'll take about that to get there. 12:41:29 AM Josie: Ulisse heads into his room, as far as you can tell--up the back stairwell. 12:41:48 AM Karid: Karid frowns at Lissa...he does at least walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. 12:42:00 AM Karid: "I do not have time to chat right now, but you may go back to the house if you wish." 12:42:03 AM Karid: "The seance is over." 12:42:37 AM Josie: Lissa: ... oh, hey. Okay. Thanks. Damn hoity-toity bitch chased me out of my own kitchen. 12:42:58 AM Karid: "We can talk when I get back to the house as well, yes?" 12:43:09 AM Josie: Lissa: Sure. 12:43:14 AM Karid: Karid nods 12:43:23 AM Karid: Karid then heads to the restaurant 12:44:49 AM Josie: When he gets there, Ulisse is nowhere in sight. It's a nice little place, though--cozy, with lots of light pouring in from every direction. The waitress, a dwarven woman wearing a pretty dress, stops to take your order. 12:46:04 AM Karid: "I am just waiting for someone. If Ulisse d'Amici comes in, tell him I am here, please?" 12:46:31 AM Josie: The waitress looks puzzled. "Yes, of course." 12:49:07 AM Josie: After a few minutes, Ulisse slides into the chair across from Karid. Roll Notice. 12:53:05 AM Josie: Nice. 12:53:22 AM Josie: He almost seems to be a different person. 12:54:16 AM Josie: He's holding himself differently, has impeccable posture, has his hair in a neat ponytail (silver clasp) and is wearing a plain black coat, very neat but a bit worn, and plain black pants. 12:56:23 AM Josie: And while he seemed a little bit drunk when he gave you the address, he could certainly be described as "sober as a judge" now. 12:56:57 AM Karid: "...well, you got over your inebriation quickly." 12:58:18 AM Josie: Ulisse: I wasn't drunk. 12:58:42 AM Josie: Ulisse: I've invited you here because, to make a long story short, you're problematic to me. 12:59:04 AM Josie: Ulisse: Your record is clean and you have, as far as I can tell, no family. 12:59:20 AM Karid: "...this is a problem how?" 12:59:31 AM Josie: Ulisse: It means I may have to kill you. 12:59:44 AM Josie: He waves to the waitress, who nods and heads back to the kitchen. 12:59:48 AM Karid: (( ...SMing -that- one >_> )) 1:00:34 AM Josie: It's not an idle threat. However, it's a matter of some distaste and he'd clearly rather not do it. 1:01:00 AM | Edited 1:01:46 AM Karid: Karid places his arms on the table calmly and folds his hands 1:01:07 AM Karid: "Why is this, Ulisse, if I may ask?" 1:01:20 AM Karid: "I have done nothing to harm you." 1:01:45 AM Josie: Ulisse: It's my own fault, really. I've been hanging around you people entirely too much. 1:02:36 AM Josie: Ulisse: The rest of them are no problem--everyone has some secret, or some family member, that's easily threatened. A way to get them to keep a secret for me. You have no such lever I can push. 1:03:15 AM Karid: "I am a holy man. We have a tendency towards that, yes?" 1:03:50 AM Karid: "What is the meaning of this, though? I do not seek to harm you." 1:04:58 AM Josie: Ulisse: I'd be entirely reliant on your sense of honor to keep my secret. 1:05:27 AM Karid: Karid smiles slightly 1:05:30 AM Karid: "What secret?" 1:05:48 AM Karid: "I know of no such thing, you filthy scoundrel." 1:05:55 AM Karid: Karid says this in a playing along tone 1:06:07 AM Josie: He relaxes a little bit. "Yes, exactly." 1:06:44 AM Josie: Ulisse: To be frank, I'm only in the position I'm in for the money. 1:06:59 AM Karid: "Hrm?" 1:07:10 AM Karid: "Many nobles are, I thought." 1:07:54 AM Josie: Ulisse: This is true. However, I require a great deal more of it than other people do. 1:08:41 AM Josie: The waitress brings over a tray and sets down in front of Ulisse a plate with a roast beef sandwich on it, and a glass of clear liquid with a lemon in it. She sets down a similar glass in front of Karid. 1:09:10 AM Karid: "Thank you, madam." 1:09:14 AM Josie: Ulisse: So it became a matter of siphoning off money from my own family to my own pockets. 1:09:20 AM Josie: She nods, and wanders off. 1:10:02 AM Josie: Ulisse: That's not difficult. 1:10:02 AM | Edited 1:10:08 AM Karid: "What do you require so much money for as to warrant theft...?" 1:10:15 AM Karid: Karid takes a sip of the drink 1:10:25 AM Josie: Ulisse: The difficult part is hiding how I spend it. 1:10:32 AM Josie: (It's water. With lemon. yum!) 1:11:18 AM Josie: Ulisse: Think about it. The third son of an *incredibly* wealthy noble, whose family runs a little more than half the city. All that public scrutiny. 1:11:27 AM Karid: Karid nods 1:11:31 AM Josie: Ulisse: Very little chance to get away. *Every* chance of being found out. 1:11:54 AM Karid: "I can understand that, I think. But what are you trying to hide?" 1:12:22 AM Karid: "I am assuming the parties and narcotics are the cover. With the amount of money you are talking about that would not cover all of the expenses." 1:13:26 AM Josie: Ulisse: Exactly. No one wonders where all the money goes if it's being spent on drinking, women, drugs and gambling. Under those conditions money *always* slips away, disappearing. 1:15:19 AM Karid: "...I suppose now I hit the block of what I can assume about your country. Where else would it slip to in such a situation? You would buy the drugs and alcohol and then...what about the rest?" 1:15:27 AM Karid: "I am assuming you spend it on something else, is all." 1:16:03 AM Josie: Ulisse: I do. I spend as little on that sort of ridiculousness as possible; the brunt of the money goes to some of my projects. 1:16:14 AM Karid: (( BRB )) 1:20:25 AM Karid: (( Back )) 1:20:38 AM Karid: "What sort of projects, if I might ask?" 1:21:15 AM Josie: He shrugs. 1:22:01 AM Josie: Ulisse: I have a number of them. Some orphanages here, one or two of them in other places. A small temple not too far from here, and some schools. And some of the money goes to people like Illa. 1:22:21 AM Karid: (( Hey, question out of sheer curiosity. How big is the world? Is it actually just the size of those states, or is it like...those states, but supersized? )) 1:23:02 AM Josie: ((Supersized.)) 1:23:10 AM Karid: (( Ahhh. )) 1:24:43 AM Josie: ((But not hugely so. there's more world beyond, but I've resisted making it bigger for fear of turning into Robert Jordan.)) 1:25:09 AM Karid: (( ...what'd Robert Jordan do? *doesn't know* )) 1:26:00 AM Josie: ((Wrote a book that had a big giant world but all the countries were... thin. A couple of characteristics described EVERYBODY in the nation, usually.)) 1:26:15 AM Karid: (( Ah )) 1:26:51 AM Karid: (( ...still, I'm just curious as to how big because it has to be somewhat bigger for there to be a desert there. :P )) 1:27:04 AM Karid: (( Now I know! )) 1:27:51 AM Karid: "Orphanages? Temples? ...I do not understand, why does funding such things need to be kept secret?" 1:27:56 AM Karid: "Do people not want them funded?" 1:28:09 AM Josie: Ulisse: My family? No, my family wants to keep its money and its power to itself. 1:28:29 AM Josie: Ulisse: ... that's not to say they don't do charitable things, from time to time, but it's usually flashy things. Things to make them look good. 1:28:30 AM Karid: "...ah." 1:28:38 AM Karid: Karid frowns 1:28:55 AM Karid: "...if it must be kept secret to continue you have my word I will tell nobody." 1:29:21 AM Josie: Ulisse: It must. I'd be cut off, if I were exposed. And people depend on me. Children do. 1:29:36 AM Karid: Karid nods 1:29:46 AM Josie: Ulisse: And if I have to act loathesome in order to protect them, I will. 1:29:59 AM Karid: "I would never reveal such a thing and put them in danger. ...you are a good man, Ulisse." 1:30:48 AM Josie: Ulisse shakes his head, and eats his sandwich. "No, I'm not, I'm a bastard. I just like the idea of stealing from my equally-bastardly family and doing whatever I please with the money." 1:31:07 AM Karid: "And putting it to good causes." 1:31:21 AM Karid: "Good does not always mean nice. You learn this being a priest if nothing else." 1:31:25 AM Karid: "Yes?" 1:32:05 AM Josie: He shrugs. "It's what I want to do with it. I'm working on your nightmare problem, by the way." 1:33:04 AM Karid: "Hrm?" 1:33:40 AM Josie: Ulisse: Your nightmares. I understand all the peopel who sleep have been having them. 1:36:41 AM Karid: Karid nods 1:37:03 AM Karid: "Yes, but what is your plan? Can I assist you in any way?" 1:37:54 AM Josie: Ulisse: I have many plans. 1:38:34 AM Josie: Ulisse: ... you can assist me, yes. I don't know how yet, but... I'll keep an eye out for anything you might be able to help with. I'm sure there will be something. There are so many people who need help. 1:40:19 AM Karid: Karid nods 1:40:47 AM Josie: Ulisse: Currently you can be of help by just... watching Illa. I'm giving her aconite to help her cope with her symptoms. 1:41:00 AM Karid: "I do have some experience with ghosts. Not a huge amount, but...some hauntings." 1:41:31 AM Josie: Ulisse: It makes her sick sometimes, but I think it's helping. And the ghosts, yes. Keep an eye on them as well. I can do some research and try to find out what's going on in that house. And as I said, I'm working on the dream problem. 1:43:49 AM Karid: "Very well. Keeping an eye on Illa should not be too difficult. Though...Caspar knows as well." 1:44:09 AM Karid: "He saw her shapeshift I think. I am not sure. She was in his room in her were-form though." 1:45:00 AM Josie: Ulisse: I think they're a couple. ... I'm not entirely certain how that *works* with a wereperson. 1:45:15 AM Josie: Ulisse: Even Ulisse has never gone *there*. 1:46:21 AM Karid: "I do not want to guess..." 1:47:03 AM Josie: He shudders. 1:49:22 AM Josie: Ulisse: *I* loathe Ulisse d'Amici, and I *am* him. 1:51:07 AM Karid: "It is not surprising you do not like the persona you make as a sacrifice." 1:51:35 AM Josie: Ulisse: I'm not *really* ... that. 1:51:57 AM Josie: Ulisse: ... I'm a heartless bastard, mind you. I'm just not that one. 1:52:16 AM Karid: "I know you are not that. And I do not believe you are heartless. Hard, maybe." 1:52:21 AM Karid: "But not heartless." 1:52:40 AM Karid: "Charity at the cost of ones reputation does not strike me as that." 1:54:06 AM Josie: Ulisse: My reputation was never that good to begin with. 1:55:33 AM Josie: Ulisse: ... and I *am* an addict. 1:56:33 AM Karid: "...hrm?" 1:56:56 AM Josie: Ulisse: My family never much cared for me, and I was stupid enough to try absentia some years ago. 1:57:57 AM Karid: "Ah...I do not know of absentia. ..have you tried to come off it?" 1:58:16 AM Josie: Ulisse: Multiple times. 1:58:36 AM Josie: Ulisse: It... takes you out of yourself. You experience being someone else. 1:59:01 AM Karid: "Ah..." 1:59:06 AM Karid: (( I'm sleepy now... )) 1:59:38 AM Josie: Ulisse: Anyway. Thank you for your offer of assistance. 1:59:40 AM Josie: ((Head out!)) 2:00:03 AM Karid: "It is no trouble." 2:00:22 AM Karid: "I must take my leave though, it is getting late, yes?" 2:00:41 AM Karid: Karid goes 2:02:12 AM Josie: He nods! Done. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks